


Moonlit Secrets

by TiBun



Series: Equally Unexpected [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maid discovers a shocking secret about the Head Butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot inspired by one of my many Role plays XD I kept imagining Mey-rin peeping on Sebby and Ronald all through the scene in the RP... so i wrote it XD Never controlled her before so she may seem a little OOC. don't hate me. its just me derping while bored XDDDD
> 
> The RP that inspired this will be posted as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

It was an unusually warm spring night in London England, the full moon lit the gardens and grounds around the Phantomhive Manor, casting long shadows across the ground. The house was still, save the large grandfather clock in the Entrance Hall that ticked away the seconds until both hands stood at attention, causing twelve loud chimes to break the silence that had settled after each member of the Household had turned in for the night to escape to their dreams.

Meyrin, however, was finding it quite difficult to drift off into her own dreams. She sighed and reached out for her glasses, pushing them up her nose and swinging her legs out of bed, the floor unpleasantly cold on her bear toes. She grabbed a candle from the drawer in her simple wooden bedside table and lit it, shielding the small flame with her hand as she slowly walked out of her small room and started down the hall towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Passing a window in the west hallway, she glanced out a window to which the drapes had not been drawn for the night. She smiled to herself and paused to close them, setting her candle down on a table before reaching out to grab hold of each half of the drapes, slowly and quietly pulling them closed. She glanced up at the moon before letting her gaze drift down to the gardens below. She froze, the drapes half closed. On the rose lined path below, the familiar tall dark figure of the Butler, Sebastian, stood, his back turned to the manor. It wasn't uncommon to see the Butler out at night. She had witnessed seeing him do many things at in the darkness while everyone else slept: Fending off intruders, or working a few chores…but this time, his posture seemed different. He didn't look tense as if waiting for an intruder to show his face, nor was he bent over the roses, tending to them to fix a problem that Finny had accidentally caused with them. No this time, he looked relaxed, almost as if he was in an embrace.

She leaned forward, pressing her nose to the cool glass as she narrowed her eyes. Behind his glasses, her eyes went wide and she gasped, tugging the drapes closed quickly. Had she really just witnessed what she thought she had? She cracked the drapes open again and peaked out.

Sebastian stood in the center of the garden path, his arms wrapped gently around another man that looked vaguely familiar. A shorter young man dressed in a suit and supporting a strange hairstyle; dark on the bottom, and blond on the top. His own arms were returning the embrace.

She leaned in more, pressing firmly against the glass, her breath fogging the pane, and the window, being already unlatched, creaked open, allowing whispered words to drift up to her ears from the two men below.

"…I can't believe we are doing this…" The blond whispered.

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle, resting his cheek down on the shorter man's hair, "Neither can I, Ronald…but…fate is indeed mysterious in her ways…"

"Mmhm" Ronald tilted his head up and stared into the butler's eyes before the distance between them closed in a passionate kiss.

Mey-rin stumbled back, pressing the white sleeve of her nightgown to her sudden nosebleed, "The Maid has unknowingly stumbled upon Mr. Sebastian's private secret!" she gasped out, stealing another glance out the window but finding the two secret lovers had left hand in hand, disappearing further down the path. She closed the window and returned to her room, her imagination going wild with what the two men were doing.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
